


[Podfic of] Family Planning / written by _bluebells

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/368937">Family Planning</a> by _bluebells<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:46</p><p>They're the only ones in their family without children, and Michael is starting to have doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Family Planning / written by _bluebells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Planning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368937) by [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/odysbrbu52z6ozs1lj6gzj23qq6s3d70.mp3) | 3.8 MB | 00:03:46  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1rm8455ay58jonyzkle24u0qer5cb1et.m4b) | 3.6 MB | 00:03:46  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-planning).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
